This invention relates to an electrical connector having a case, and more particularly to construction of the cable take-up opening of the cover case of a connector.
An electrical connector concerned with the present invention, which is used for high frequency circuits, includes a case for protection from external noise as shown in FIGS. 1a to 1d.
In this connector, a metallic cover case 1 formed by an upper case half 1A and a lower case half 1B arranged one on top of the other accommodates therein an electrical connector 3 having therein contacts connected to a cable 2 as shown in the perspective view of FIG. 1a. FIG. 1b, a perspective view, illustrates a shielding conductor 2b, which has been exposed by removal of part of a sheath 2a. As clearly shown in the sectional view of FIG. 1c, the shielding conductor 2b is around the inner sleeve 4 formed by split semicylinders 4a and 4b, and a cable insulator 2c and cores 2d are in the inner sleeve 4. An outer sleeve 5 previously fitted on the sheath 2a is then positioned on the inner sleeve 4.
Thereafter, the cable 2 is caulked by caulking forces (shown by a number of arrows in FIG. 1c) with a caulking tool (not shown) to be deformed into a shape having a circular (in this example) or hexagonal crosssection. Finally, the cable 2 is accommodated in an insulating hood 6 previously fitted on the sheath 2a of the cable 2 to complete the connector as shown in FIG. 1d. Other parts provided if required and not essential for understanding the invention, such as locking means for locking the connector to a mating connector are not shown in FIGS. 1a to 1d.
With the construction of the connector described above, when the cable is caulked as shown in FIG. 1c, caulking forces are applied to the cable. In most cases, edges 4al and 4bl of the two semicylinders 4a and 4b forming the inner sleeve 4 (see FIG. 1e) do not snugly abut against each other. In general, the cable is caulked with the edges 4al and 4bl being shifted and overlapped as shown in FIG. 1e. As a result, the thus caulked cable does not hold well and if an external tensile force is applied to the cable in use, the force detrimentally affects connections of the contacts in the connector, resulting in faults in the connections which causes unstable contact between the shielding conductor 2b, and the cover case 1. In addition, the caulked quality of the connectors depends upon the shifted and overlapped orientation of the edges 4al and 4bl of the two semicylinders 4a and 4b. Therefore, it is impossible to provide connector products uniform in self-holding.